fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Cage
'Wild Cage '(奔放ケージ,Wairudo Kēji) is a in Jiolia located on Sunder Archipelago. The guild was founded by Evander Linguis, a powerful who created Wild Cage with the sole purpose of capturing every magical creature located on Sunder Archipelago. They acted as the main antagonists of the Wild Cage Arc in Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams. Though technically classified under the unique class of a Hunter Guild, many people had labelled the group as a because of their underhanded methods and treatment of citizens living on the island. Having said that, the refused to acknowledge them as such due to the fact that they had indeed cleared the problem regarding the terror of the magical creatures so they were granted permission to continue their activities on the island without repercussion. After clearing up the war between the Astreith tribe and being defeated by Veldora Tempest and his group, Wild Cage has since then been reformed and have stopped capturing/killing magic beasts on the island. They now actively try to help better the lives of citizens suffering on the island and provide their aid to anyone who needs a hand. Location Wild Station The Wild Station is the living quarters of the Wild Cage organization and their main base of operations where most of their members reside. The base is composed of several buildings that were built around surrounding a section of open grassland with an open river and in the center is a large building that acts as the strategy room where the boss along with the top executive members reside in. Their subordinates take the separate buildings around the main house and are prohibited from entering the strategy room without permission. The Wild Station (which was called so due to its familiarity with the term itself) is heavily guarded and possesses the most apparent military strength on the entirety of Sunder Archipelago. Though, considering that the island isn’t affiliated with any country and lacks a proper military of their own, it doesn’t say much. Evan, the leader of Wild Cage went to great lengths towards funding the station to ensure the creatures captured could be “preserved” properly. Comfort was also a factor in finishing the design of the station and he tried to give not only himself but also those serving under him a comfortable place to live, hence the expensive looking furniture found within the main building. History The foundation of Wild Cage began around the same time that the Coroza Empire declared war against the Barbaros Federation. Evander Linguis the current guild master of Wild Cage formed the guild after he and his companions returned from the journey across Jiolia after having gained the necessary power to rid Sunder Archipelago of the terrorizing magical creatures. What at first started off as nothing more than a vigilante group wanting to better the lives of the citizens of Sunder Archipelago (while also exacting their revenge) eventually turned into an enormous organization that became the de facto leaders of the entire island. Strength Thanks to the combined efforts of Evan, Camille, and Zak; Wild Cage has become the strongest faction on Sunder Archipelago and are directly responsible for removing almost every dangerous magical beast located on the island. Even the most ferocious and uncontrollable creatures were no match for the flawless teamwork of the Executive Three. Aside from those three however, there are several other notable mages that belong to Wild Cage that have tried to follow in the footsteps of their idols and have gained recognition by their growing power. They all, in some shape or form, specialize in capturing magic beasts but also have experience in close combat quarters and ranged warfare, which boosts their overall combat effectiveness. Of course, their strength when compared to the power houses of Jiolia such as Barbaros or Coroza falls flat but nevertheless, they are still a formidable group that were capable of almost cornering and capturing the Astreith tribe who were recognized as one of the most powerful races on the island . Members Executive Three The total number of members that are within Wild Cage are a little over fifty strong. The group originally consisted of the three founding members alongside a couple of other orphans but have since gained numerous others to join their plight. As for the requirements towards joining Wild Cage, it seems that the only requirement is for Evan to approve of an individual who has shown talent and potential. That being said, it's possible for a weak person to join but they will have to undergo intense training in order to catch up with the others and in time, could be rewarded with the opportunity to learn powerful magic. The organization of Wild Cage can be split into three distinctive groups. At the top of the food chain is the Executive Three; the three most powerful and influential members of Wild Cage. They are also the founding members of the guild who took a group of orphans off of the island years ago and came back stronger, even learning new and powerful magic. After them are the subordinates who are directly under the command of the Executive Three. They aren't as powerful as them but they are good enough to handle missions if they work together. Lastly, the final group are the grunt soldiers who handle the day to day mundane tasks of the organization such as cleaning, building, and maintaining the Wild Station. Trivia *Wild Cage are the first antagonists of Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams. *Originally, there was supposed to be several other named members of Wild Cage but the author scrapped them as he wanted to keep only the three most important members for future use. *The theme song for Wild Cage is the One Piece OST - Dfficult. Category:Guild Category:Other Guild Category:Jiolia Category:Sunder Archipelago Category:CBZ Guild